mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toby2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mscoree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 22:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Memes Nice. Mscoree (talk) 14:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Good Work You had me completely fooled. Who would have thought all these weeks of talking and preparing evidence and working together were a ploy. They revealed to me that you were the one who had me banned in the first place, and it took me by complete surprise. First you earned my trust with the whole Mscoree debacle, which of course ended up be detrimental to Mscoree anyway, then you had me slowly divulge information, until you had enough to blame me for this and that. Please tell me this isn't true, that this is all a lie. I hope it is, but word has reached me from the banners that it was all an inside job on your part, and that you presented the evidence to have me banned. And for what, for what? I honestly should have known, after your many requests for screenshots of my private email address (I assume you're responsible for the influx of harassing wiki-related emails), but do tell how you managed to convince anyone at all that I did something wrong. What, did you make some convoluted story based on my real life name, based on my email address, based on my style of writing? Did you turn around all the evidence we found against Crim against me? Sure, maybe you worked with Crim throughout, and he doesn't need much convincing, but what are you going to do when people realize you have literally no evidence? Will it ever come to that, what with all the bannings of anyone who even attempts to speak their mind positively of me on the TSPTF page. This was just what you needed to boost your reputation as an admin, and I fell right for it too. The emails admitted it though, the chat goers admitted it, now that your plan is in its final stages. You successfully framed me for who knows what, I'll see when someone's brave enough to ask. And while I wait, why not read Wikia's rules, which clearly state that having multiple accounts isn't even illegal (it's sometimes encouraged). The bannable offense is using multiple accounts on one wiki, for a manipulative, exploitative, or profitable purpose (to the main account). After piecing together part of the puzzle I realized, not only did the account you accuse me of owning never edit the wiki (thereby making the accusations of sockpuppeting completely moot), but the user did zero offensive edits that would warrant a ban. And then there's the completely ridiculous claim that I am somehow stalking CrimsonAssassin, when in reality I did the exact opposite. This troll emailer, the same one who emailed Harv and was reported to Imp, emailed me. I did what Harv tried to do, and immediately reported it. By letting Crim know that someone was using his real life info to basically troll him, I thought I was doing the right thing. But then you turn it all around and say that I trolled myself via email? What, did I turn in my own sockpuppet? And now here I am, I have lost all my work on the wiki, and for what? I just can't believe you used me like that, when you were allegedly working with them the entire time to get me like this. I trusted you as a partner in investigation, true unbiased investigation, but it was all a big trap. And now here we are, me sending the last message I ever send, you going on with your life just fine, and no one will ever know the truth, lest they wish upon themselves a ban. So for all you deceit and your trickery, at least I can say good job. This is probably the best anti-crony plot yet, and best of all it will work. No one will care, no one will stop you. I hope deep down they were actually lying and you are innocent, but if not my point stands. You have successfully killed off another one. Thanks, Tr0llis (talk) 01:06, June 6, 2015 (UTC) That's not very reassuring, especially after people on chat said you were responsible for getting me banned in the first place. Even though there is no sockpuppet, there is no confession, there is no evidence. According to the TSPTF you just anonymously claimed there was, and I was banned as a result. Is this some sort of plan on your part? Because right now it seems just tricked me into incriminating myself. And if you are somehow on my side you did a fairly poor job of saying so on the page; blaming everything on me. Tr0llis (talk) 12:36, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you join chat here for a second? Tr0llis (talk) 20:24, June 6, 2015 (UTC) According to Fritz you wanted to see pictures of the troll, so here you go. Tr0llis (talk) 17:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Toby I think MP will unban Tr0llis, he just said he wants to talk to you real quick. So if you get this message see if he's on chat, or just talk page message him. Fritzmet (talk) 20:36, June 16, 2015 (UTC)